pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ralph Eggleston
Categories I'd like to get some feedback on how to handle the different roles pixar folks can be in. I created a category Category:Artists, and was thinking I'd put anyone who worked in the art department in this category. But now I think Art Department would be a better category name. If so, can I delete the existing Artists category? Art Department isn't consistent with our other categories - Writers, Directors, etc. Second, is it ok to create categories like Art Direction, Art Department, Production Design, Production Management, etc? Should some of these be sub-categories, or can they be combined? Thanks. — Jeff (talk) 05:32, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Jeff -- Sure, it's possible to delete Artists... I'd actually suggest calling them "Animators" rather than "Art Department". I think that fits their roles a little better. :I think it's worth discussing how much detail to go into, as far as all the different people that might be included on the wiki. To me, "Production Management" doesn't sound like a very interesting category. There's thousands of people credited on every Pixar movie, and I don't think we need a page (or a category) for each of them. :On Muppet Wiki, we decided that we would make a distinction between the "creative" people on the production team, the "technical" people and the "management" -- creative people get a page, technical people and management don't. It's a somewhat arbitrary distinction, but it works. :"Creative" people here would include writers, voice actors, directors, animators, storyboard artists, etc. "Technical" people would be things like dialogue mixer, foley artist, sound recordist, lighting technical director, etc. :I think that would work well as a guideline for Pixar. We have interesting things to say about animators, directors and actors. I don't think we have anything to say about post-production coordinators or editorial interns. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 02:53, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::My initial reaction is that we could merge the Art Department into Animators, but the movie credits have separate categories for them, so is there a distinction we should maintain? Is the Art Department pre-production and Animation production? ::If the Muppet wiki is working with only creative pages, that should work here too. I can see there's probably more interest in the creative side, and as you point out more interesting things to say. But for completeness do we want to get to the point where we have pages for everyone? Thanks for the feedback! — Jeff (talk) 05:45, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::I think creative vs technical and management is a good distinction. Although, there may be instances in which a particularly interesting article is valid here. Say, for example, Steve Jobs. He might have a similar relevance to Pixar Wiki as Bernie Brillstein might have to Muppet Wiki. I'd say we should deal with those on a case by case basis and use this is a starting point. :::To answer Jeff's answer directly, I agree that a distinction should be made between pre-production and animation teams. They serve very different roles inthe movie making process and lumping them together would be a disservice to their contribution. However, I admit that I'm at a loss for the best terminology to use here. Conceptual Artists and Animators perhaps? —Scott (talk) 05:52, 18 February 2008 (UTC) I like "Conceptual Artists". That sounds cool. To answer Jeff's question -- No, I don't think we should get to the point where we have pages for everyone. There are so many people involved in Pixar movies that those pages would be a lot of clutter. A page about a lighting department intern is just never going to be interesting. I think we should have the complete credits list on the wiki -- that's an appropriate level of completeness for us. But they don't all need pages. -- Danny (talk) 18:22, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::This sounds like a good solution - anyone listed in the Animation department will be categorized as Animator, and Art Department will be categorized as Conceptual Artist. How does one go about renaming an existing category? I already created the Artist category. Or does it get deleted and we create the new category? Once this is done I'll go back and update the pages I've already created. — Jeff (talk) 02:21, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :::I deleted the Artist category, and moved everyone over to Animators. If some of those belong in Conceptual Artists, then you can move 'em over, and create that category. Does that work? -- Danny (talk) 02:53, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Sounds good, thanks much! — Jeff (talk) 03:06, 19 February 2008 (UTC)